ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cryptid Ryders
''Cryptid Ryders ''is an American animated television series created by the creators that made Constant Payne ''and ''The Secret Saturdays. Plot An adventuresome family of experts in the field of creatures known as cryptids attempts to protect their secrets and powers from the forces of evil. Characters 'Ryder Family' '' '' *'Kris Ryder '(Lacey Chabert) - Kris Ryder is the 13-year-old (she turns 14 in the 10th episode) major character of the show. The sister of Dr. Josh Ryder, Kris seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching brother. *'Dr. Josh Ryder '(Diedrich Bader) - Kris's older brother, and guardian after their parents death caused by Werewern, and he tries to cure Kris from ever turning into a reptillian creature called the Degatir. *'Ted the Sasquatch '(Frank Welker) - Ted is a 10-foot-tall sasquatch. He was adopted by the Ryder family when his home was burned down by a huge firestorm in Yellowstone Park. Althrough he is the oldest and largest member of the family, Ted is like both an innocent brother and an uncle to Kris. He may be a coward at times, but he is proven to be a great and strong ally to have, willing to risk his life for his new family. He mostly talks in grunts and mumbling which occasionally mimic human speech, though the family is able to understand him regardless. Though Ted is a cryptid and is not human, he and Kris share a brother and sister friendship. Ted has shown great strength, showing himself capable of lifiting a mountain with his pinkie and hold his own against larger cryptids. *'Doomy the Hellhound '(Frank Welker) - Doomy is a three-headed hellhound that has the ability to teleport, change size, breath fire, and turn invisible. *'Zippo the Lizardman '(Scott Menville) - Zippo is a young intelligent reptilian (supposedly about a year older than Kris, making him 14-15 in the series) whose parents was killed by local hillbillies in Florida. *'Leo the Phantom Cat '(Frank Welker) - 'Allies' *'Paulina Duran' (Grey DeLisle) - Josh's Love interest, who is a swimsuit model, Scientist, and a fan of horses. *'Tony '(Jason Marsden) - 'Villains' *'Dr. Janus Werewern' (Tim Curry) - The series main antagonist **'Hoagy '(Quinton Flynn) - Werewern's deformed humanoid sidekick *'Captain Theodore Cunninghame '(Jeff Bennett) - A greedy and sadistic poacher and one of the main antagonists of the series. *'Crypto '(Keith David) - The king of cryptids. *'Drake Leeds the Jersey Devil '(Jim Cummings) - The villainous 280 year old cryptid of the Pine Barrens. He was originally the 13th child of the wealthy Mother Leeds, but was placed under a curse for his arrogance resulting into his hideous form. Ever since he was changed into a demon he had a great hatred for those who are beautiful. His behavior is a little strikingly similar to Oogie Boogie from Tim Burton's movie, "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and Skrawl from "ChalkZone" because he talks in a jazz like voice (BB King) and sings songs about himself in Jazz/Rythm/Blues like fashion. Episodes Trivia Category:Toonking1985 Category:Animation Category:Television Series Category:Cryptids Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Steam Punk Category:Science fiction